


Small Talk

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, I'm very bad at tagging and I'm very sorry XP, M/M, Pre-Relationship, and it'll be happy at the end, but that's okay, fluff and a bit of angst?, he's also very awkward and shy, it's mainly fluff though, our favorite couple lives in the same apartment complex, our favorite russian is an aspiring figure skater, that's why we love him, while our favorite katsudon is a skating instructor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: 'I’m pretty sure you don’t speak English, but for some reason I’ve started telling you about my crappy days while we ride the elevator together and I don’t feel so alone anymore’ AU





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smutmuffin69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutmuffin69/gifts).



> I didn't expect for this to be this long, but here it is!  
> Um. I hope this is alright?
> 
> Also, I use Viktor and Yuri when writing, so yeah. I hope that's okay.
> 
> Enjoy?

“No.”

Turning to glare at his alarm, Viktor slowly reached a hand from underneath the covers to turn it off. He gave various groans of displeasure as he stretched out his stiff muscles, finally removing himself from the comfort of his bed. A series of odd noises escaped him as he tripped over his dog, who he hadn’t realized had migrated to the floor during the night, before continuing with his morning routine.

“Sorry about that Makkachin.”

Once done, Viktor found himself in the kitchen, sipping at a cup of coffee as he stared at the boxes surrounding him. Moving was always a hassle, but if that’s what he needed to do in order to become a world-class figure skater, then that’s what he’ll do. He guessed that pulling out his favorite mug was progress, but he knew he’d be up late getting everything sorted out this evening. He gave a sigh at the thought of the amount of organizing he’d have to do after a long day of practice.

But it’ll all be worth it, he told himself.

With his unhappiness at being up early erased by the prospects of his future, glancing at his phone, Viktor realized it was time for him to head out and meet with Yakov. It was a bit early for his liking, but he wanted to make a good first impression and didn’t want to risk being late. He gave one last reminder to Makkachin, telling the dog to watch over the flat before leaving.

Viktor headed towards the lift, not wanting to take the stairs, being on the seventh floor. When he got there, he noticed another person stepping into it. Quickening his pace, Viktor barely made it in, as the doors closed behind him. He gave a sigh of relief before turning to make small talk with one of his new neighbors.

“Whew! Glad I made it! Certainly don’t want to be late on my first day!”

Viktor was certain that he was giving the shorter, black haired man one of his brightest grins, but he became uncertain as the man stared at him with wide eyes. He assumed his confusion had come from being randomly spoken to by a stranger in the morning, so Viktor did his best to be friendly.

“Sorry, if I was being rude. I’m Viktor, by the way.”

Viktor gave the man a small wave. He continued to stare at Viktor from behind his glasses. He didn’t even seem to show any signs of comprehending what Viktor had said. Viktor fidgeted slightly under the man’s gaze before continuing.

“I just moved in,” added Viktor. “I’m in 710, so if you ever need anything, that’s where I am. I look forward to being your neighbor.”

Viktor stuck out his hand and gave an even brighter smile than he had given before. He watched with anticipation as the man’s gaze flitted between his face and his hand. Finally, with some hesitation, the man reached a hand out to gently shake Viktor’s own, causing the taller man’s smile to somehow grow even wider. Letting go, he watched as the man fiddled with his glasses before awkwardly turning away.

Viktor opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by the sound of the lift reaching the ground floor. The moment the doors opened, the other man gave Viktor a polite nod before scurrying out of the small space. Viktor followed after him since they both needed to go out the main entrance before they went their separate ways. Feeling odd about letting the one-sided conversation end like this, Viktor turned in the direction that his neighbor had went in and called out to him.

“I hope you have a good day!”

He watched as the man turn around in shock to see him waving. The man’s expression remained confused as he raised a hand in acknowledgement before continuing on his way.

* * *

The next morning, Viktor got out of bed and tripped over a box, which added to his list of bodily aches. He had hoped to at least get some of his things unpacked last night, but Yakov thought that since it was their first day of training together, Viktor needed to prove that he was brought here for a reason. It had been a rigorous day that had caused him to promptly pass out on his bed the moment he got home, but he knew it was only the first of many more to come. Besides, the aching he felt within his muscles was nothing compared to the ache he felt for gold.

Viktor soon found himself waiting for the lift again. His neighbor from yesterday was nowhere to be found and Viktor took no note of it until he stepped inside and heard the sound of someone’s door slamming shut. Fast footsteps were heard immediately afterwards and he came to the conclusion that someone was running late. Just as the doors were about to close, Viktor stuck an arm out to block them, which turned out to be perfect timing since a blur suddenly ran into the lift.

Viktor heard the sound of someone breathing heavily and the muttering of words he couldn’t comprehend and turned his head to face the source of it. To his surprise, it was the man from yesterday and he spoke before he could stop himself.

“Oh! Hey! Good morning!”

The man looked up with the same shocked expression as yesterday. Viktor gave him a wave that the man hesitantly returned once again.

“How are you doing today?” asked Viktor.

The man continued to stare at Viktor for a moment before giving a shrug in acknowledgement and looking away. Viktor raised an eyebrow at the action, but said nothing about it.

“I see. So what’s your name? Since we’re neighbors, I figured we’d get to know each other a bit.”

The man stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued to not make eye contact with Viktor. The silver-haired man found himself confused, but not deterred when it came to his silent neighbor. Just as they were about to reach the ground floor, Viktor thought he might have misheard, but smiled happily when he heard the first words from the man.

“Y-yuri,” he mumbled.

The lift reached the ground at that moment and cut Viktor off once again. Before he could continue their conversation, Yuri had run out already. Walking behind him, Viktor told him to have a good day again before letting him go. With how he had been running earlier, Viktor figured he was already running late and he didn’t want to be the reason for his new neighbor’s tardiness.

* * *

Viktor was surprised to hear his silent neighbor not-so-silently speaking the following morning.

Yuri was talking to someone on the phone in the lift and as he listened in, Viktor soon realized his words were not in English. It suddenly clicked in Viktor’s mind that it was possible that the reason his neighbor hadn’t been responding to him was because he couldn’t understand a single word that Viktor was saying. Yuri probably knew enough to understand very basic things, but here, Viktor was trying to hold full conversations with him. He mentally berated himself for his stupidity, but as the lift reached the ground floor and his neighbor hung up, Viktor still called out to him like he had been doing, to which his neighbor only waved in response.

He’d have to stop that habit soon.

* * *

Viktor wasn’t stopping that habit soon.

It had been about a week since the phone call incident and Yuri still remained silent. He knew it was pointless to talk to his neighbor since Yuri couldn’t understand what he was saying, but when in his presence, Viktor couldn’t seem to stop his thoughts from coming out like word vomit.

It was likely that although they’ve only been acquainted for a brief period of time, Viktor considered him a friend since outside of Yakov, there was really no one else that he knew in the city. The other skaters were nice, but he was too readily focused on skating to interact with them much. He hadn’t had the time to meet any of his other neighbors either due to his schedule, so Yuri was really the only other person that he knew and would consider a friend. It was a sad thought, but Viktor believed it to be the reality he must face given his goals.

Viktor often found himself rambling about what Makkachin had done and the things that had happened to him yesterday during practice to Yuri. Most people would have found it off-putting to have someone not reply to you, but Viktor found it quite nice for some reason. He rambled a lot to Makkachin as well and the dog was ever patient with him, but there was something about talking to an actual human being that made him feel better. Although Yuri couldn’t understand what Viktor was saying, he occasionally would nod his head at something or hum in agreeance. He attempted to return Viktor’s smiles with small ones of his own and Viktor thought it was sweet how Yuri tried his best to be engaging, despite the language barrier. He soon found himself looking forward to their little meetings.

* * *

Viktor rode the lift down with Yuri every morning, but when he came home, he was alone. Practice never ran too late into the night, but it was late enough that the amount of noise within the building was scarce. Silence surrounded him as he waited for the lift. Once inside, Viktor leaned against the back wall like he always did after a long day. He closed his eyes and gave a sigh as the doors closed, but they both suddenly opened back up again, causing Viktor’s expression to change to one of confusion. Standing before him was Yuri with a surprised expression to match his own. The black-haired man gave a small wave before stepping in, which moved him to give a wave of his own. He wanted to ask what he had been doing out so late at night, but stopped himself, knowing that Yuri wouldn’t be able to respond anyway. Instead, Viktor found himself falling into their usual routine.

“I don’t know about you, but I’ve had a long day,” sighed Viktor. “Yakov has been working me to the bone lately, but according to Mila, that means he likes me. She said something about him wanting me to do well and having the potential for more.”

Viktor paused and glanced over at Yuri. The man’s forehead seemed to be wrinkled in concern as he stared at the taller man. Viktor smiled at this.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be alright. It’ll all be worth it when I finally get gold.”

The lift arrived at their floor at that moment. Getting out, they both walked in silence towards their respective places. Viktor was pleasantly surprised to see that Yuri was in 721, which was across from his own. With one last wave, Viktor bid Yuri a good night before retiring.

* * *

A fortnight passed and their morning routine remained the same. Viktor did occasionally run into Yuri some nights and he delighted in those meetings too. Due to his fatigue on those nights though, Viktor’s tongue became a bit looser and he found himself sharing more than he thought he would. There were moments where Viktor wanted to hit himself for oversharing to the patient man, but Yuri showed no signs of complaining, not that he understood anyway.

But this act of sharing felt natural to Viktor. There was something about Yuri that made Viktor want to talk. There was something in his shy smiles and waves that made him seem kind and thoughtful. The man went out of his way to try and interact with Viktor even though he didn’t understand and that was enough for Viktor to know that he cared. Viktor knew that when he ranted about things, he often didn’t expect a response in return anyway and Yuri gave him that. Yuri was like Viktor’s daily cup of coffee and he always found himself brightened and warmed by it.

* * *

“That’s great! I’ll talk to you later then!”

Despite the joy in his voice, Viktor’s mood dropped the moment he hung up the phone and walked through the main entrance of the building that night. The sudden weight of his situation made him sigh as he pushed the button for the lift. Lost in thought, he failed to notice that Yuri had entered and was currently waiting next to him, a concerned expression adorning his face.

Viktor jumped slightly when he stepped inside and finally realized that someone was next to him. He tried to smile, but Yuri could see that it didn’t fully reach his eyes like it usually did. Yuri only frowned more in concern and waited for Viktor to speak. He watched as Viktor leaned against the walls of the lift and cross his arms. His smile had quickly been replaced with a frown.

“My sister called today,” began Viktor after a moment. “She’s having another baby, a boy this time. Isn’t that great?”

The news was joyous, yet Viktor’s frown remained. The wrinkles in Yuri’s forehead grew deeper. He watched as Viktor moved his hands into his pocket.

“I mean, I’m happy! I really am! I get to be an uncle again, but,” he sighed, “I just...I don’t know. Something feels weird this time.”

Yuri opened his mouth to say something, but soon closed it. Instead, he raised a hand and awkwardly patted at Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor looked up at the unexpected action and gave Yuri a grateful smile. He chuckled slightly as Yuri quickly pulled his hand away and took a step back.

“Thanks, Yuri.”

They remained silent until they reached their floor. Pushing himself off of the wall, Viktor stepped off first and mumbled something about how maybe it’s because he’s so exhausted. Yuri continued to frown as they both reached their doors. Unlocking it, Yuri heard Viktor bid him a good night, the melancholy evident in his voice.

* * *

Viktor had forgotten about the night before as he made his way to the lift the following morning. Yuri showed up shortly after he did and Viktor gave him a sleepy grin. His expression morphed into a curious one when Yuri suddenly held out a paper bag to him.

“What’s this? Is it for me?” asked Viktor as he pointed at himself. Yuri gave a firm nod and placed the bag in Viktor’s hand.

The lift arrived at that moment and the two of them stepped in. Viktor opened the bag, anticipation filling him as Yuri watched him with slight worry. He gasped when he saw the two pastries inside and turned to give Yuri an open grin. The shorter man gave a small sigh of relief when he saw Viktor’s joy. Before he realized it, Viktor had pulled Yuri into a tight hug that he awkwardly returned.

“Thank you, Yuri,” said Viktor as he pulled away.

They reached the ground floor and Viktor promptly pulled one of the sweets out. Taking a bite, he savored the taste of the raspberry jam and lemon curd. Yuri didn’t have to tell him to know that they were homemade. He turned to give Yuri another thanks, but he had already left before he could. He felt slightly disappointed at his disappearance, but knew he would seem him again tomorrow.

During practice that day, nothing could wipe Viktor’s smile from his face.

* * *

Viktor’s sister had called again to update him on his new nephew. He was happy to hear that his sister was doing well and that she and her husband were overjoyed and that Alisa was already excitedly preparing for the arrival of her new baby brother. He could already imagine the little girl running around the house, explaining all of the games and adventures they would have together. He was glad to hear that all was well in their household, but he still felt odd, for some reason.

Viktor was ruminating on these thoughts as he waited for the lift that night. It was a hard pill to swallow, but Viktor soon realized that it came from loneliness. He wasn’t completely alone, of course. His parents still called and his sister obviously did as well, but they all had someone with them, while he was here, alone in an unknown city. Yes, he knew it was his decision and that this would all be worth it in the future, but it didn’t make him ache any less. He still hadn’t gotten closer to any of the skaters and he desperately wanted to, but there was no time for such things. He had Makkachin and he valued their companionship, but what he needed was a person. There was no one here that he could really connect with and that was beginning to slowly eat away at him. It was a wonder he hadn’t fallen into a deeper pit.

Yuri arrived and noticing Viktor’s pensive expression, awkwardly patted his shoulder. Viktor turned to face him and gave him a sad smile. His pain was evident in his eyes and it made Yuri frown.

“Thanks, Yuri.”

Stepping into the lift, Viktor remained silent as Yuri continued to stare at him. He wanted to open his mouth and say something, but he was worried about saying the wrong thing and quickly closed it. Instead, he did the only thing he knew how to do and gently pulled Viktor into a hug. It wasn’t much and Yuri worried about whether or not he was overstepping his boundaries, but it was clear to him that this is what Viktor needed.

Viktor was surprised by the unexpected embrace. Yuri never talked and the amount of physical contact that they had was minimal at best. The feeling of being held had been foreign at first, but he quickly gave himself up to the warmth of it and held on to his neighbor tightly. He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding as Yuri pulled him closer. He suddenly felt content and calm and most importantly, no longer alone.

The hug ended too quickly for Viktor’s liking, but it had to since the lift had finally reached their floor. Pulling away, Yuri went back to his usual self and patted Viktor’s shoulder again before walking away. Viktor followed silently behind him and turned to unlock his door. He heard Yuri’s door opening behind him. He was about to step into his flat as well, but suddenly turned to face his neighbor.

“Hey, Yuri?”

Yuri was midway through the door when Viktor called out to him. He tilted his head in a confused manner that made Viktor smile slightly.

“Thank you for everything.”

Yuri nodded and gave a smile of his own. He was about to turn away again, but Viktor stopped him.

“I mean it. Thank you. I know I talk a lot and anyone else would tell me to shut up since I’m so annoying, but you never do. You always listen and I’m grateful for that. I don’t know what it is, but I can never seem to keep quiet when it comes to you and I really am thankful for the fact that you care so much. It might not seem like much, but it really does make me feel like I have a friend, like I’m a little less alone in this world.”

Yuri gave Viktor a sad look. Viktor shook his head at the realization of what he had just said.

“What am I even doing? It’s pointless for me to say any of this. It’s not like you speak English anyway.”

Viktor turned to face his door again and was about to wish Yuri a good night when his neighbor stopped him.

“W-what?”

Viktor turned around quickly to face Yuri with a shocked expression. He thought maybe he had misheard, but from the confused expression on Yuri’s face, he assumed he might not have.

“Did you just-?”

“What do you mean I don’t speak English?”

Viktor gasped at the question, which caused Yuri to raise an eyebrow.

“You speak English? You know English?!”

“Um. Yeah. I do,” answered Yuri hesitantly. “Sorry for not ever talking to you. I just never really knew what to say. Sorry.”

Yuri began to fidget under Viktor’s gaze. He was about to turn away when Viktor spoke up again.

“Wait. You know English? You understood me this entire time?”

Yuri winced slightly at the questions before nodding slightly.

“Yeah. I did. I’m sorry.”

Yuri was worried Viktor was angry for his deception. His heart picked up when Viktor took a step closer. He began to tug at the edge of his shirt.

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“Well, the first day you talked to me, I didn’t expect you to. No one ever really does to begin with, so for someone attractive like you to do so, I didn’t really know what to do.”

Yuri began to fiddle with his glasses. He turned to look away, unable to meet Viktor’s gaze.

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t meant to deceive you or anything like that. I’m just really awkward and I didn’t know what to do when you spoke to me and you didn’t seem to mind that I didn’t know what to say, so I just kept quiet. I’m really sorry again.”

Yuri turned to shuffle inside his flat and hide away for the next fortnight or so, but Viktor wasn’t done with their conversation just yet.

“Wait, Yuri,” began Viktor. “It’s okay. I mean, it’s surprising, but I understand. To be honest, I’m still really grateful for everything that you’ve done for me and it was my mistake too. This is still a lot to take in, but thank you. ”

“Y-you’re welcome?”

Viktor chuckled at Yuri’s uncertainty. “I mean it. I’m really grateful. Thank you for everything.”

“You’re welcome,” nodded Yuri.

The two stood there awkwardly as they tried to figure out their next move. Yuri was the first to act. He gave a small nod before finally entering his apartment and closing his door. Viktor frowned slightly at Yuri’s reaction. He muttered a quick good night, even though he knew Yuri couldn’t hear him. Despite his fatigue, it took some time before Viktor fell asleep. His thoughts rested on his mysterious neighbor.

* * *

Yuri was filled with anxiety when awoke the next morning. He was actually always filled with anxiety, but he was filled with more anxiety than usual this morning. After the incident last night, he was certain that Viktor hated him. He knew he should’ve said something sooner, but when the time came, Yuri was never sure of what to say. He couldn’t help but be worried about if what he was saying was appropriate or if he was going too far and Viktor honestly never seemed to mind his silence. But it was too late to think about that. Yuri knew he should’ve said something.

Yuri left slightly earlier than usual this morning in the hopes of avoiding Viktor. He knew the man said that it was fine, but he still felt bad about the whole thing and it was difficult to face him. Viktor was nothing but kind to him and not only that, the man considered Yuri to be a friend, despite his lack of speech. The man seemed to not really have anyone here either and that all just made Yuri feel even worse about not speaking.

“Good morning!”

Yuri jumped at the sound of Viktor’s cheerful voice. He turned to see if the man was really there or if he was just imagining things, but Yuri knew he couldn’t fully capture Viktor’s usual bright grin.

“G-good m-morning?” stuttered Yuri. “Umm…”

“I’m not mad, if that’s what you’re wondering, Yuri.”

Yuri gave Viktor a worried look. He carefully studied Viktor’s expression and the smile on his face. He was still hesitant about the whole ordeal, but Viktor seemed to be alright, so Yuri gave a nod in response.

The lift arrived at that moment. Yuri thought he could use it to get away, even though he knew Viktor would need to take it as well, but was stopped when he felt Viktor gently tug at his sleeve. Turning around, he gave Viktor a curious expression.

“Look. I know you’re worried about everything, but it’s really alright. It’s not your fault and it was my mistake too. Don’t worry about it. Okay?”

“Yeah. Okay then,” sighed Yuri. He quickly stepped into the lift before it could close and Viktor followed closely behind him. He took note of how the shorter man wouldn’t make eye contact with him and it made him frown. They remained silent until Viktor spoke up just as they were about halfway to the ground floor.

“Do you want to start over?”

Yuri tilted his head at the odd question. He wasn’t sure of how to answer, but Viktor seemed to take it for a yes and promptly stuck his hand out for Yuri.

“Hi! I’m Viktor. I live in 710. I have a dog named Makkachin and I moved here to become a figure skater. It’s nice to meet you!”

Yuri was hesitant in reacting, but remembering how this situation was brought about by his lack of acting, he mustered up as much courage as he could and took Viktor’s hand in his own. The taller man’s smile mirrored Yuri’s.

“Hi. I’m Yuri. I live in 721, which is across the hall from you. Uh. I used to have a dog as well and I’m currently a skating instructor. It’s nice to meet you too.”

They both smiled at each other as they walked out of the lift. Both of them taking in the beginning of their newfound friendship. Like always, Viktor bid Yuri a good day, but this time, Yuri returned it. This left broad grins on both of their places as they headed to wherever they needed to be.

Viktor moved to this city in hopes of finding gold. He knew it would be a long and difficult path for him and he has already felt the weight of it upon him. He thought of how much of it had eaten away at him and wondered if he would’ve even made it to gold if it had continued to do so. He knew more would come for him in the future and the thought worried him greatly, but at least he wasn’t alone anymore, at least he had Yuri.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the wonderful opportunity! I hope this wasn't a complete mess and that you enjoyed at least some of it!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
